Longing
by tsukuyomi.sakurachi
Summary: He has always longed for it. He wished for something like it for years. Will he ever have it...?


**This was a oneshot that I made at night. Oh well, I hope you enjoy it.**

Even when he was small, Tsuna has always longed for it. Everyday, he would always gaze at children who has what he longed for. He would gaze at the stars each night hoping to have that wish. Oh, how he longed for it.

But then, he was Dame-Tsuna wasn't he? He was a loser. He was 'No Good.' Would he ever achieve and have that desire?

For years, he wished for it. He was always bullied because he was Dame. However, if only he would get his wish,then maybe….then maybe everything would be alright. If he got his wish, then maybe he would not be Dame. He would not be 'No Good.'

He can't refuse this feeling. He can't refuse the emptiness that he felt in his heart once he took a good look at his life. He can't refuse this longing. He can't refuse to desire. He can't refuse to wish,

_He can't hide it. He longs for it._

_A father,_

_On who understands…_

_One who reassures…_

_One who guides and protect…_

_And…_

_One who comforts…_

He wants a father. He has always wanted that warming presence. He wanted a parent.

_He wanted a father._

Iemitsu has long been regarded as a stranger to him. Why not? The man has simply been missing for all his life. Even though he goes away to evade them from the mafia, you can't simply accept that kind of thing. With what he chose, Tsuna can already knew that he lost his responsibility as his father. After all, he never did chose his family. Instead, he chose the Vongola. And Tsuna can't accept that.

_Reborn…_

Reborn was his tutor. When he first came to Tsuna;s life, it had been quickly turned upside down. Still, he did become a father to Tsuna in some weird way.

However, his sadistic tendencies and violent ways were not suitable to Tsuna. Also, for all his title as the World's Greatest Hitman, Reborn didn't understand Tsuna's way of strength. It isn't that Tsuna was weak physically, but rather, it was that he was weak mentally. For a boy who, for all his life had been rejected, been bullied and had been looked down upon, Reborn's ways were not fit for him.

Reborn did make him strong but, his heart was not. No matter what anyone says, a strong person should always have a strong heart.

Anyone must have not noticed but… Tsuna's shrieks and panics were due to how weak his heart is. It was the result of too much…too much rejection.

_He wanted a father…_

Though his mother, Nana have always been there for him, she didn't understand. She didn't help him in his problems. She didn't lend a hand to him.

She simply stood there being naïve and clueless yet remained cheerful.

His friends probably didn't know about this longing. They didn't understand and he doesn't want them to. This is his longing and not them. He didn't want them to be burdened by this little bit of desire.

When he first met with his ancestor though, he thought that he was regal and intimidating.

When he met him for a second time, he was a bit distant but there was a look of pride in his ancestor's face when he finished his test. From there, a tiny fleck of hope rose within Tsuna's heart. It is tiny but it's still there.

On the third time though, that tiny fleck of hope became bigger. He can still remember it just like yesterday, his ancestor helped him in his battle and defied the laws of time to give him strength. He even told Tsuna a statement which will be forever engraved in his memory, 'Go give that Mare Kid a scare.'

Whenever Tsuna remembers that statement, a big warmth envelopes his heart. Sawada Ieyasu, Vongola Primo, Giotto gave him hope. Maybe he can be Tsuna's father. But… His heart doubted it. Tsuna doubted it. His ancestor was already dead. He can't be a father to Tsuna.

_Will he ever achieve it though?_

_He hoped it will be…_

_He wanted to have it…_

_He desired for it…_

Even now, his heart still feels like there's something missing.

_His wish…_

_His desire…_

_His longing…_

_It was yet to be granted._

_Oh how he wanted to have it._

_He wanted to have it. He wanted to have a father._

_But, will he ever have a father…?_

**Did you have fun reading this..? I was a little moody one night and I suddenly had an instinct to made this little oneshot. Please read and review!**


End file.
